


United We Stand

by not_always_sunny



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Curse You Burning Maze!, Gen, Irregular Updates Because This Author Sucks, Minor Blitzen/Heartstone, Multi, Not Canon-Compliant With the Trials of Apollo, Swearing, apparently, minor Leo Valdez/Calypso - Freeform, minor Mallory Keen/Halfborn Gunderson, minor Sadie Kane/Walt Stone/Anubis, minor Samirah al-Abbas/Amir Fadlan, minor Zia Rashid/Carter Kane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_always_sunny/pseuds/not_always_sunny
Summary: After a year of peace and quiet, the world is once again in peril. A strange message, mysterious prophecy, and unrest leads our heroes to work together like never before.A new villain rises, and the only way he can be defeated is to unite: the Greeks, the Romans, the Egyptians, and the Norse. But will they triumph, or will the world be destroyed once and for all?A massive crossover between all of Rick Riordan's (same universe) work.*ON HIATUS*





	1. Prologue: 46 BCE

**Author's Note:**

> Enónon is pronounced "e-no-nun". He is not actually a deity that existed in ancient times, he is a character of my own creation.

Enónon was confused. One minute he had been playing happily on the banks of the Nile with his mother, and next they were surrounded by strange people who radiated danger.

He stared down at the marble floor. The place reminded him of his mother's palace, although it was a whole lot fancier. And more scary. Certainly his mother would never grip his hand as tightly as she was now if they had been home and safe.

A tall, bearded man sat atop of a golden throne. Maybe he was the boss, Enónon thought. Like Mother was the boss of the mortals who came to her temples. Hopefully he wasn't a mean boss.

“Zeus! Be reasonable,” his mother said, sounding scared and angry. “He's just a child! A child who won't do anything! You can trust me,” she told him in her extra-sweet voice.

The tall man whose name was Zeus frowned. “He's a problem. The child is a dangerous mix that never should've happened. We must deal with this immediately.”

Enónon’s mother tightened her hold on his hand. Her fear seemed to ooze out of her, infecting him too. Why was she scared? What was going on? What was the Zeus man talking about?

A young woman with thundercloud eyes raised her hand, and all of the people on thrones turned toward her. “With all due respect, my lord,” she started carefully, “Perhaps we are going about this the wrong way. Perhaps … perhaps this child can be the symbol of strength and togetherness we are all in need of. That is my counsel.”

Another man with winged shoes snorted. “Togetherness? Really, Athena? The gods have never been ‘together’. Not in our Greek form, not in our Roman form. It's just not how we function. For all of your wisdom, you should know this.”

Thundercloud glared furiously at Wings. “I am not suggesting we hold hands and weave flowers into each other’s hair, Hermes.” She seethed. “I am only suggesting we do not create more problems than we can solve. And we have created many problems.”

Zeus raised his hands. “Enough, you two. As I am the king, I get to make the final decision. This is my verdict: we must destroy this disaster before it gets worse. This is a child of two religions, of two cultures, of two godly pantheons. Who knows what he could be able to do when he's grown? We have to kill him.”

Enónon felt ice creep into his veins. Kill him? His mother wouldn't allow it … would she? He tried to speak, but nothing came out.

His mother moved in front of him, protecting him from Zeus and the golden cylinder he was now holding. “No. I won't agree to this. I swear on the River Styx, if you kill my son, I will curse you — all of you — for the rest of eternity. And you all know what I'm capable of.”

Zeus lowered his cylinder. “Very well. I won't kill him.”

Enónon and his mother both relaxed. They were safe. Mother moved back to his side, nodding approvingly. “Now, if we can return home, that would be —”

Zeus frowned. “I only said that we wouldn't kill him.” Suddenly, he raised his cylinder and fired a lightning bolt at Enónon’s feet. A huge, gaping hole appeared just two centimeters away from his toes. He swayed, feeling sick with fear.

His mother turned furiously back toward the king of the gods. “Zeus, what the — I told you not to kill him! What are you doing?”

Zeus ignored her, instead nodding at someone behind Enónon. “Now, Ares,” he commanded.

One moment he was standing in the throne room, the next he was falling down a long, dark tunnel. Above him, he heard someone laughing, a mean voice shouting “See ya, kid!”, and his mother screaming. He hugged himself as he fell, terrified.

He landed in a narrow space, surrounded by dirt. Above him, the tunnel closed, burying him deep in the earth. Enónon drew his knees to his chest, staring silently. What was he supposed to do? Could his mother find him here? He didn't think so. He was all alone.

Then, the shadows shifted, and two eyes stared at him from the darkness. “Well, hello there,” the eyes hissed. “Who are you?”

He sat up quickly, not wanting to be rude. “My name’s Enónon,” he explained. “Who are you? Do you live here?”

The eyes began to laugh, and out of the shadows stepped a strange-looking lady. “Yes, I live here. Once I lived in Jotunheim, but even they decided that I was evil. A monster, they told me.”

Enónon tilted his head. The lady seemed weird, but he was all alone and she was talking to him. “Why? You don't seem like a monster to me, and I've seen many. For one, you only have one head.”

The woman laughed yet again. He didn't know why she thought he was so funny. “I’m not that kind of monster,” she told him matter-of-factly. “But I've mothered many terrors. Some will bring down the world. And you, little one? You will be one of them.”


	2. Chapter 1: Present Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I kind of forgot about this story for a while, but I had sudden burst of inspiration and wrote out this chapter. I have everything planned out, so I'll probably write a chapter a week or so. Anyway, enjoy!

“No.”

“Oh, no.”

“Dear gods.”

“It can't be.”

“How is this even possible?”

Alex slammed the jug onto the table and pumped her fist in the air. “Oh yeah! Thirty-five gallon bottles of guava juice, all gone!”

TJ covered his mouth with his hand. “I think I'm gonna be sick,” he mumbled, shaking his head. “How? How does one person even drink that much guava juice in one sitting? You're a terror, Fierro.”

Alex smirked mischievously and tossed her head, sunlight catching her green hair in a way that made Magnus’ heart skip a beat. “Just you wait. Hunding, another bottle please. I wanna beat my record.”

The bellhop shook his head. “Sorry all of you, but we are fresh out of guava juice. There's literally no more.”

Magnus grinned and leapt to his feet. “So we've won the bet then!” He said excitedly. “We won, we won, we won!” He began his totally-not-dorky victory dance, hopping from one foot to the other and pumping his fist in the air. Okay, maybe it was a little dorky, he thought.

Alex jumped up too and joined the victory dance/chant/rubbing it in their friends’ faces. “We won, we won, we won!” Magnus laughed and spun her around, and she leaned forward and kissed his cheek, causing him to almost drop her. He would never be used to the whole casual-kissing thing.

Mallory rolled her eyes. “Sit down, lovebirds. You haven't won just yet.”

They all turned toward Sam and TJ, who were the judges. The former Valkyrie, visiting from Midgard, sighed. “Just give them the prize already. I never want to see that victory dance again.”

The Civil War soldier stroked his chin thoughtfully, putting on a look of faux wisdom. “I would say that … yes, Magnus and Alex have won! Mallory Keen and Halfborn Gunderson, pay up!”

With much grumbling, they handed over twenty dollars each to the triumphant winners, who ended their victory dance with a flourish and sat down. Alex leaned back in her chair, and said happily, “Now it's your turn, Halfborn. Thirty-five cheeseburgers!”

Mallory laughed and slapped the table. “Oh, that's easy! My boyfriend can do thirty- _six_ ,” she bragged.

Said boyfriend paled at the vast amount of burgers placed in front of him. “I can?”

“Not too late to give in,” Alex slyly offered, winking. Halfborn shook his head defiantly and picked up the first cheeseburger, stuffing the whole thing in his mouth and chomping loudly.

“This is disgusting,” Sam remarked casually.

“This is hilarious,” Magnus corrected his friend.

It had been about a year since the whole saving the world thing, and everything had ended up pretty normal — normal enough for Einharjar anyway.

Sam had left the Valkyries as she had said, but since she had more than proven herself, Helgi allowed their friend to visit Valhalla whenever she wanted. All of Floor Nineteen was thrilled, but they still missed her.

Alex and Magnus had been dating for ten months (eleven months, his girl/boyfriend often argued, but he counted their official first date and she said that they should start counting from their first kiss) (obviously, Magnus was right.)

All in all, it was good. And Magnus was glad. He didn't mind the occasional adventure, but relaxing in the Floor Nineteen Café with his friends was definitely his favorite activity.

Halfborn swallowed his seventeenth burger and reached for another, burping loudly. Sam sighed and shook her head, saying, “I can't believe that this is what you all get up to now that I'm gone.”

TJ signed and leaned back in his chair. “I'm almost missing the quests,” he admitted.

“Yeah,” Magnus snarked, “the constant near-death experiences were the most fun I've ever had. Maybe Loki can escape again, just so we can do it all over.”

Alex laughed. “Don't forget the giants,” she added. “I can't wait for another murderous wedding.”

“Or a pottery contest to the death!”

“Remember the walnut?”

“How could we forget about Magnus’ flyting? And Skadi!”

“Didn't you have to eat a dragon heart at one point, Beantown?”

“Oh, shut up, _Mack_!”

Their conversation dissolved into playful bickering. Magnus grinned as Halfborn, still stuffing his face, climbed up onto the table and challenged TJ to a rap battle.

They were spared from this possibly horrifying event — Magnus had heard TJ sing, and wasn't too confident in his rapping abilities — when a raven tapped on the window pane, a small scroll tied to its leg.

Sam opened the window and the bird flew in. It landed right in the middle of the table, squawking impatiently. TJ untied the scroll, unrolling the scrap of paper. His eyes widened. “Holy —”

He dropped the paper on the table, and everyone scrambled to look at it.

It was a pencil drawing — a very, very realistic-looking a drawing. A huge army of monsters and people converged, fighting so close that it was impossible to tell who was attacking who. There was a huge, vaguely humanoid figure about the carnage.

“What is _that_?” Alex asked, jabbing a figure at the shape.

“I have no clue,” Magnus admitted. “Hunding? Do you know?”

But the bellhop abruptly snatched the picture from the table. “I must show this to Helgi,” he said. “Tell no one. Go to battle practice or something. I don't know. I'm sorry.”

He hurried from the room, muttering to himself.

Mallory frowned. “That was …” she trailed off, confused.

“Weird,” Alex finished. “Did you see how pale he got? Hunding knows something that we don't.”

TJ rubbed his face. “I gotta go. There's a knitting class in fifteen minutes that I don't want to miss.”

Their little group hangout kind of dissolved after that. Magnus wasn't really surprised; the whole drawing of doom thing was definitely a mood killer.

He spent the rest of the day attending a few lessons on swordwork, origami, and hand-to-hand combat, then lounging around in his room, listening to Jack gossip about the apparently hot mace owned by the Thorston twins on Floor Twenty-seven.

At some point, he got a cryptic text from Annabeth, saying only, _Let’s meet. Tomorrow, at our usual café. I have something to show you._

Yeah, it was definitely a weird day.

A knock on his door stirred him out his thoughts. Magnus opened it to find TJ standing there, hopping from one foot to another and wringing his hands. “Helgi wants us to come to his office,” he said as a greeting.

Wonderful, Magnus thought, just wonderful. “Are we in trouble?”

TJ shrugged. “I dunno,” he admitted. “It feels like it, though. The others were called down as well.” He gestured down the hallway. “Should we walk, or do you wanna grab your sword just in case?”

“If we're going to get yelled at, stabbing Helgi probably won't solve the problem,” Magnus guessed. “Let's go.”

-&-

Magnus had been to the principal’s office a few times in his years as a student. Once had been because he threw a tantrum in third grade because the strict Mrs. Harpin had taken his book away (he was still convinced she had secretly been a demon), and the second time had been in seventh grade, when he'd punched a kid in the face for shouting slurs at a new student (his mom took him out for ice cream afterward).

Neither of those experiences had been particularly pleasant, and to his horror, the scene in front of him was reminding Magnus a bit too much of those memories.

Helgi clasped his hands together and frowned at them. “Why,” he asked, annoyed, “is it always your floor that get involved in all of the gods’ plans?”

Sam rubbed her forehead and sighed. “I don't know, sir,” she said. “I don't know.”

Helgi snapped his fingers, and Hunding placed the Drawing of Doom on the table. “This is very concerning,” Helgi stated, glaring down at the paper. “We're here to find out more. First question: was there a note or something that came with this?”

They all shook their heads.

Helgi continued, “Did the raven do anything strange while it was there?”

Again, they shook their heads. “It didn't say anything, either,” Magnus offered, trying to be helpful.

“Do any of you have any theories as to why it arrived?”

Blank stares. Eventually, Helgi sighed and dismissed them. It was then that Magnus remembered.

“Can I take the Drawing of — can I take the drawing with me?” he asked. “I'm visiting my cousin — you know, the Greek one? She might have some ideas.”

Helgi shrugged and handed it over.

-&-

Annabeth had already ordered when Magna arrived. She was staring down at a coffee, deep in thought, and didn't even look up when he sat down.

“Hey cousin,” he said lightly. “How's Percy?”

Annabeth looked up and smiled. “Good,” she said. “We're all good. Got accepted into New Rome University, and classes have been pretty interesting, actually. How's life for you? How's Alex?”

Magnus grinned back at her. “Still terrifying —”

“Still cute, is what you're thinking.”

“Oh shut up,” he snapped playfully, smacking her on the shoulder. “So what is it you have to show me?”

Annabeth’s smile faded from her face. She reached into her bag and pulled out a neatly folded paper.

“This arrived yesterday, and no one knows what it means,” she told him. “The Roman got the same picture. I've reached out to the Kanes — our Egyptian friends — but they haven't gotten back to me yet. I was wondering if you might know.”

Magnus had a pretty good idea where this was going, but he still said anyway, “Show me the picture.”

Annabeth spread it out on their table. Magnus was right — it was the exactly same drawing they'd gotten, down to the little details.

“What does it mean?” Annabeth murmured.

Magnus dropped his paper on the table and unfolded it. Annabeth drew in a sharp breath.

“It means,” he told her resignedly, “That we might be having another quest soon.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, the suspense builds! 
> 
> Anyway, some notes: This will be mostly an action and adventure story, but there will be some romance and a lot character interactions. If you liked this chapter, gave it a kudos or a comment, and if you want to follow this story, subscribe!


	3. Chapter 3

Reyna had had a very long week.

She'd spent four days dealing with grumpy ex-members of Camp Jupiter, who were insistent that there was something wrong with the way she and Frank were running the legion.

Then, she'd had many, many meetings with people who had theories on what the mysterious drawing that had been taped to the Senate wall was. Some of them had merit. Others were plain stupid.

Annabeth’s Iris message this morning had been the cherry on the cake.

_“We need to come down to Cali to talk,” she'd said. “I learned something about our mystery picture that needs discussion.”_

_“Alright,” Reyna had told her, flipping through a couple memos from Dakota and Gwen. “Why don't you fly down tomorrow?”_

_Annabeth had frowned. “No time. Nico’s shadow traveling Percy and I, along with Jason, Piper, and Will Solace — remember him? — down in a few minutes. With the help of Mrs. O’Leary, of course.”_

_Reyna looked up, surprised. “It's that urgent?” she asked._

_“It's_ that _urgent.”_

Now, Reyna was sitting in the Garden of Bacchus, listening to Percy and Annabeth explain that the Egyptian and Norse gods exist.

Leo held up his hands. “So let me get this straight,” he said carefully. “Not only are there Norse and Egyptian demigods, but —”

“Actually, there are no Egyptian _demigods_ ,” Percy interrupted, “there are Egyptian magicians who have their powers because they have the blood of pharaohs, or something.”

“Not only are there Norse demigods and Egyptian _magicians_ , but they got the same creepy drawing that we did, so you think that they're gonna have to go on a quest with some of our demigods?”

Annabeth nodded and took a sip of her coffee. Reyna couldn't help but admire how calm she looked.

“Yes,” Annabeth said, “that's what we think.”

Reyna rubbed her forehead to get rid of the fast-approaching migraine that was setting in.

“Alright, here's what we're going to do.” Everyone turned to look at her.

“We have a Senate meeting in fifteen minutes,” Reyna told them. “We'll tell everyone then, but let me do the explaining. The last thing we need a widespread panic.”

Will raised his hand. “Hi, uh, I'm new here but, isn't it better now? More tolerance between the camps and so on. Why would it cause a panic?”

“The panic has been simmering for a few days now,” explained Frank. “Nobody knows what's going on and that's making them edgy. The slightest bit of change or bad news — well, we don't know if what Percy and Annabeth told us is bad news, but you know what I meant — could start up a mass hysteria.”

Reyna nodded. “We need to be careful with how we reveal the news. We want to be reassuring and not at all fear-inciting.”

Jason nodded. “Besides, the Romans first interaction with children of other gods didn't exactly go amazingly, so …”

“No one will be possessed by evil spirits this time,” Piper promised — or demanded. “Okay?”

“Okay,” they all said.

Reyna laughed and stood up. “We sound like a class of kindergarteners,” she joked. “Alright, let's go.”

-&-

“Praetors, what do these drawings mean?”

“Will we be having another quest? Or is this a warning?”

“Why was a drawing containing the Empire State Building sent to the Romans? Why not the Greeks?”

“Why don’t we just appoint a new augur, and they can tell us what the drawing means?”

Reyna raised her hands for silence. The Senate quieted down, although there were still quite a few whispers and murmurs passing through the crowd.

“We cannot appoint a new augur,” she began, “because there is no one currently who has the necessary powers.” Privately, Reyna and Frank had speculated that Octavian had been killing off his siblings who showed the potential, but that was only their theory.

“Besides,” Percy added, “The Greek Oracle is unable to decipher the drawing, so we don't know if an augur could.”

The room burst into confused chatter.

“Are we completely alone then?”

“Why would the gods send us such a cryptic message? What purpose would that serve?”

“How will we know what to do?”

“Praetors? What do we do?”

Reyna cleared her throat. “We don't know have any answers to those questions yet, but —”

“Why not? Can't you do your job?” someone in the upper rows interjected.

“They are!” Hazel shot back angrily. “If you would just _listen_ —”

“Things were much better when we had an augur! Why are we stalling? If our praetors won't elect one, the Senate should do it themselves!” shouted a girl from the Fourth Cohort.

“Yeah,” added a boy from the Third Cohort, “Octavian would already know the truth by now! Without an augur, the Camp is lost —”

“Yes,” seethed Nico, fists clenched, “Octavian _always_ knew what to do, and he _never_ led you to ruin.” He dropped his mocking tone and snapped, “If you think for one moment that anything was better when Octavian was running the camp —”

“Nico,” Will said quietly. “Calm down.”

“Let's hear Pluto’s Ambassador speak, if he's so wise, huh?” someone else screamed.

“Yeah, what do _you_ think we should do, Oh Great One?” another demigod added.

“Hey!” Will said, glaring at them. “Don't speak to him like that! Nico had done more world-saving than you ever have!”

Annabeth clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention. “We have learned that —” she begin, but no one was listening.

“No Greek is gonna speak to me like that,” snarled the demigod who had shouted at Nico. Reyna turned to rebuke him, but Frank was already telling him off for prejudiced language.

Another group had begun to chant “Appoint an augur! Appoint an augur!” as Percy tried to get them to calm down and listen.

Everyone else had stopped paying attention all together and started arguing with the people around them.

Reyna’s minor headache had turned into a pounding in her skull. This was going absolutely _wonderfully_ , and she was pretty sure it couldn't get any — 

“Jason Grace!” shrieked a girl in the third row. She stood up, and Reyna recognized her long brown hair and bright red sweatshirt as belonging to Angela Marks, daughter of Mars and member of the Third Cohort.

Angela had always been the accusatory type, and that clearly hadn't changed. She jabbed a finger at Jason and shouted, “Aren't you supposedly the _Pontifex Maximus_ , the ear of the gods? Well, what have the gods told you?”

The people around her caught wind of what she was saying and leaned forward.

“Yes, isn't it your job to talk to the gods? Do your job and get answers!”

“Jason will find the truth!”

“Do you know? Do you have any guesses? You must have some idea, right?”

“Jason Grace has to know! What do we do, Jason?”

“C’mon, Jason, tell us!”

Reyna watched her former colleague nervously push his glasses up on his nose and take a deep breath. Piper put a steadying hand on his shoulder, and he smiled thankfully at her.

“I don't know what the gods meant by sending us these messages,” he started carefully. “I work mainly with the minor gods, but I can try —”

Angela huffed at him. “You can _try_? This could be a life-or-death quest and you can only try? What kind of leader are you?”

“I'm not your leader anymore —” Jason shot back, but at the same time, Piper said,

“We're all scared, but we're doing the best we can, and if you would listen to us for a second, you'd see —”

“That's nice sentiment, but where are our answers? Do our leaders even know what they're doing?” Angela fired back, hands on her hips.

The crowd began to murmur. Some of them clearly agreed with her.

“Where are our answers? Where are our answers?” chanted Angela Marks. Others joined in. “Where are our answers? Where are our answers?”

“Maybe the Egyptians can give you the answers you want, which you'd know if you had just _let. Us. Finish_!” screamed Jason.

He clapped his hand to his mouth when he realized what he'd said, but it was too late.

Dead silence. Hundreds of eyes staring them down in shock and confusion. And then —

“What?” squeaked Gwen in the first row.

There was a sudden flood of noise as everyone began shouting at once. It was so loud that Reyna couldn't even hear what Frank was saying next to her.

“Silence!” she commanded. “Everyone, be quiet!” Her voice was lost in a sea of words.

“ _ROAR_!”

Reyna couldn't help but flinch a bit as Frank’s dragon form easily silenced the room. He turned back into a human and politely nodded at her.

Reyna decided that this wasn't her time to talk. She gestured in Percy and Annabeth’s general direction and stepped back.

Annabeth cleared her throat and clasped her hands together. She reminded Reyna of a celebrity about to make an award speech. Unfortunately, this speech was far from related to the Oscars.

“Recently, Percy and I met some magicians who get their powers from the Egyptian gods,” Annabeth admitted. The crowd gasped.

“Shortly after, I reconnected with my cousin — on my father’s side — and learned that he was actually the son of a Norse god.”

“Why didn't you tell us this sooner?” asked Gwen, frowning slightly.

“We were asked to keep it a secret, but clearly that was a mistake,” Annabeth explained.

Percy continued, “When we learned about the drawing, we talked to Magnus — Annabeth's cousin — and the Kanes — the Egyptians we met. They got the same picture too.”

“So, we think that whatever it all means, it will involve all of us. All of us,” Annabeth finished.

Dakota raised his hand and then stood up. “So what's the plan, Ja — Frank and Reyna?”

They exchanged glances.

“There is no plan as of yet,” Reyna admitted. “We just wanted to brief you on this new information. The meeting is now over.” She turned and lead her friends out of the Senate building, ignoring all of the chatter and murmuring.

She waited until they reached the Garden of Bacchus before turning to the group. “That was an absolute …”

“I think the word you're looking for is ‘clusterfuck’,” offered Will.

“What are we gonna do?” asked Leo. “That was possibly the worst meeting I've ever seen. Although, to be fair, I haven't seen many meetings.”

“We're all one big dysfunctional family,” said Nico. “They'll get over it.”

“Oh!” Frank started. “I have an idea!”

He blushed a bit when they all turned toward him. “What if we have a family reunion?”

“A … family reunion?” Reyna repeated, confused. “I'm not following, sorry. What do you mean?”

“Well, what if we invited the Egyptian magicians and Norse demigods to New Rome?” Frank suggested. “That way, we could get to know each other and we could work together to figure out what the picture means.”

Jason cocked his head to the side and thought. “That could definitely work. It would need a little planning, but —”

“The Romans were some of the greatest military strategists,” Reyna interrupted, smiling slightly. “I think we can host a party. Of course, we can't invite everyone.”

“I'll talk to my cousin,” Annabeth offered.

“And I'll invite Sadie and Carter,” Percy said.

It wasn't a concrete solution, but it was a start. And it was definitely better than nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your enthusiasm for this story, it really helped me get out of a tough writer's block. As always, if you liked this chapter, give it a kudos or comment!


End file.
